


Jeremy x Klaus

by Austinredfox



Category: JeremyGilbert/KlausMikealson
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, multi chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinredfox/pseuds/Austinredfox
Summary: Jeremy has the hunters mark, so klaus buries Jeremy to try to get rid of it, but Jeremy comes back as a astral projection until he is dug back up. Jeremy tries to get out, but the problem is that only klaus can see him, so Jeremy tries to get klaus to let his out of the coffin.(I don't own Vampire diaries' characters, set around the end of season 4-ish).(Jeremy from season 1).(Klaus never meets haley and never conceives hope).(Jeremy never killed kol).(Klaus never liked Caroline).(Jeremy never dated bonnie).





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: pointless

It's been 3 years since Jeremy had been locked away in a coffin by Klaus Just because _he was a hunter. Little did Klaus know was that Jeremy was able to astral project, but what Jermey didn't know was that Klaus had cursed the coffin to make Jermey never age until he was dug up and instead of 3 years it had been 10 years. So when Jeremy found out, he was heartbroken and tried to everyone's attention but know one could see him. Until he bumped into Klaus and yelled, and screamed every curse word know to man at him, but what he didn't expect was Klaus to respond. When he found out that only Klaus could see him, he followed Klaus around and kept bugging him until he let's him out of the coffin._

"So, Klaus when are you going to let let me out" Jeremy giggled out. Klaus sighed and looked at Jemery who was sitting on his desk, staring at the ceiling.

"when are you gonna stop being such a pain in my ass" Klaus said annoyed.

"You could stop all this, just let me out of the stupid coff-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Klaus growled as he stood up and let his hybrid eyes shine bright. Jeremy snapped his head toward Klaus and jumped off the desk.

"Why? What are you gonna do lock me in a coffin?" Jeremy said angrily. Klaus vamp sped right in front of Jeremy and pushed him up against the wall.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can surely can hurt you" Klaus growled angrily into Jeremy's ear. Jeremy puts his hands against Klaus' chest and tried to push Klaus away, but Klaus grabbed Jeremy's forearms and started to tighten his grip on him.

"Ow" Jeremy said trying to hide the fact Klaus was hurting him. Klaus looked into to Jeremy's eyes and saw tears forming in his eyes. Klaus looked down and slowly let Jeremy's arms go. Jeremy rubbed his wrists and muttered;

"Asshole"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to be if you would just fucking be quite" klaus said as he turned back around to face Jeremy.

"After all, I put you in that coffin to protect you" klaus said with a smirk.

"Protect me?! How is putting me in a coffin supposed protect me" Jeremy said on the brink of crying.

"It was to make sure that nobody would kill you" klaus said done with the conversation.

"It's been 10 years! Everyone's given up!"Jeremy said letting go of the tears he had been holding in.

"Wonderful years, if you ask me" klaus said laughing.

"Screw you Klaus!" Jeremy said as he stormed out of the room.

 

  _ **A couple hours later**_

 

Jeremy walked through the door trying to be as quiet as possible and closed the door behind. Jeremy sighed and thought that he was ok.

"So, where did you run off to" Klaus said in the dark, living room drinking whiskey. Jeremy scoffed.

"None of your business" Jeremy said annoyed. Klaus vamped sped in front of Jeremy.

"It is my business when you run off in the middle of the night" Klaus said angrily as he grabbed Jeremy by his shoulders to keep him from trying to run off.

"So, let me repeat myself again, where did you run off to" He said as he gritted his teeth together.

"I was out watching other people live their lives because we both know why I can't do that" Jeremy said.

"Well then, that's ok with me, as long as your not doing something stupid" Klaus smiled and walked away.

"Is that all you got to say?!" Jeremy yelled.

"Why? Is there something I forgot?" Klaus said innocently.

"Um, I don't know, how about 'I'm sorry I was a dick towards you, please forgive me Jeremy'? That would be nice" Jeremy mocked Klaus.

"Nope, I didn't forget anything" klaus turned around and walked away further away. Jeremy threw what was in his hands onto the floor and marched right up to klaus and said;

"What is your problem?! You act like your the one in the coffin, can you please show a little compathy for once, instead of being such a dick" Jeremy yelled at Klaus with tears streaming down his face. Jeremy started punching klaus' chest, but Klaus grabbed his arms and pulled Jeremy into a hug. Jeremy sniffled and wrapped his arms around klaus's neck while also burying his nose into klaus' neck. Klaus noticed this, but it didn't matter to him, so he tightened his arms around Jeremy's waist. Jeremy sobbed into Klaus' shoulder.

"Shhh luv, it's ok" Klaus whispered softly into Jeremy's ear.

"Everything is gonna be fine" Klaus said as he ran his thumbs over the waist band of Jeremy's pants.

"It's ok" he reassured Jeremy. Jeremy sniffled for the last time, but he didn't move. He enjoyed the comgortability Klaus radiated, but he also hated it because it was Klaus. Jeremy pushed himself out of klaus grip and started to speed walk up the stairs to his room, before Klaus got to say what was on his mind. Once Jeremy got to his room, he closed the door behind him and sighed.

Jeremy looked around his room and noticed that there were a lot of things, but he only need a bed, because he couldn't try on anything else. Jeremy kicked off his shoes, took off his pants, and then his socks, before he climbed underneath the covers. Jeremy thought about how exhausting the day had been and just wanted to go to sleep, so he did. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. On the other hand, Klaus was down stairs drinking the rest of the whiskey and thinking about his little emotional session he just had with Jeremy. "The boy was safe like this" he thought to himself. He would continue to be safe because he was with Klaus. Klaus knew what he did was a dick-ish thing to do, but he would rather have Jeremy angry at him, then dead. 


	2. Harden

When Jeremy woke up it was still dark out side, but he couldn't go back to sleep, so he got out of bed and walked downstairs. Jeremy tried to be as quiet as possible in case Klaus was near. Jeremy looked over into the living room and saw Klaus sleeping in the chair. Jeremy sighed.

"Klaus" Jeremy whispered as he shook Klaus' knee. Klaus groaned as he opened his eyes.

"What" Klaus snapped at the person who woke him. Jeremy jumped back startled.

"Sorry Jeremy, didn't mean to snap at you. What is that you need?" Klaus said still a bit tired. Jeremy blushed and said;

"O-oh, sorry I was just trying to get you to sleep in your bed, instead of this dusty chair" Jeremy said looking away from klaus. Klaus raised his eyebrow and them immediately dropped the subject.

"It's fine I have to go somewhere either way" klaus said. Klaus went up stairs leaving Jeremy behind. By the time Klaus had left, the sun had come and was really bright outside.

"I'll be back" klaus said and with that he was gone. Klaus had brought some girl home. He knew this because he could hear them all the way from the room. They sounded like they were having fun, but he didn't care about the stupid girl Klaus brought home.

"AH, NO STOP IT" he heard the girl giggling downstairs. Jeremy thought the girl was stupid, loud and obnoxious and probably not right for Klaus, but then again it's Klaus. A few agonizing hours later the laughter and giggling had died down. Jeremy crept down the stairs the see what was going on and saw the Klaus had drained the girl. Jeremy sighed. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't happy either. Jeremy stayed there for 30 minutes as he watched Klaus clean any remnants of the girl being there, before Klaus actually noticed he was there.

"Looks like things took a turn for the worse" Jeremy said smirking.

"Shut up" Klaus muttered under his breath. Jeremy lost the smirk and started walking up stairs.

"Wait" Klaus said before Jeremy made it up stairs.

"I'm sorry" Klaus said staring into Jeremy's eyes.

"You've been saying a lot of 'sorrys' these days, I'm beginning to think that you are only saying them to try and make me feel better" Jeremy said smiling at Klaus. Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"Keep thinking that" Klaus said jokingly. "I got to head out again, Will you be fine?" Klaus asked.

"Um, yeah I'll be fine" Jeremy said hiding the sound of loneliness.

"Ok then, see you later" Klaus said before heading out. Jeremy sighed and looked around the house trying to find something to do. He settled on just turning on the TV and watching a movie. About 30 minutes later Jeremy had fallen asleep on the couch. An hour later Jeremy woke up to the sound of a car pulling up. He turned off the TV and went to see who it was and Saw Klaus and Elijah heading towards the front door. Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked up stairs, before closing his door. He heard the two brothers walk through the door and by the sound of it, they were probably gonna get drunk. He listened to the sound of laughter and music down stairs and remembered the all the times he had gone to parties and gotten drunk. When Jeremy had enough of the sound of breaking glass, he walked down the stairs only for Elijah to say;

"Well brother it's about time I get going" Elijah said before walking towards the door passing through Jeremy. Elijah closed the door and was gone. Jeremy looked around and noticed the curtains were pulled off, the table was pushed over and the whiskey bottle had been thrown.

"So, where did you have to go" Jeremy asked a half sober Klaus.

"Just to meet my brother" Klaus responded to Jeremy.

"It's about time to go to bed" Klaus said stumbling into Jeremy's arms. Klaus looked in Jeremy's eyes and leaned forward, until their lips brushed up against each other. Klaus then locked his lips with Jeremy's. Jeremy had been taken back, and didn't know what to do. Klaus pushed forward until he had Jeremy pinned against the wall. Jeremy though for a second, before he responded to the kiss. Jeremy closed his eyes and let Klaus explore his mouth. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Klaus neck and finally kissed back. All the times Klaus had been a dick to Jeremy, felt as if they were being wiped away just with one kiss. Klaus vamped sped to his bed, and placed Jeremy onto it without breaking the kiss.

Both klaus and Jeremy undressed completely, before resuming. Klaus broke the kiss to let Jeremy breathe and started sucking on Jeremy's neck leaving behind a trail of hickeys. Jeremy moaned before grabbing Klaus shoulders. Klaus' hand traveled down Jeremy's torso and stopped at Jeremy's penis. He stroked it a couple times before Jeremy gasped and moaned. Klaus removed his hand and reached over to the night stand beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer. He coated his finger with the slippery substance before he pressed his in index finger against the rim of Jeremy. Jeremy gasped and Klaus looked into Jeremy's eyes that were filled with trust. Klaus pushed forward and by the way it felt, he knew Jeremy was a virgin. Klaus pulled his finger out and pushed back in loosening the tight rim of muscles. Klaus twisted him around inside Jeremy. Klaus stared at Jeremy to make sure he wasn't hurting him. He pulled his finger out, then added another one and started scissoring Jeremy. Jeremy was a moaning mess. Klaus though that he had stretched Jeremy out enough and pulled out.

He then put lube onto his penis and pushed into Jeremy's tight heat. Jeremy's eyes widen and moaned, klaus was huge. He could feel every inch, every vein of Klaus' penis. Klaus stopped when he was fully seated in Jeremy. He waited for Jeremy to give him permission to move, and once he did he pulled back ever so slowly and pushed back in. Klaus pulled out to the tip and pushed back into Jeremy. Klaus picked up the pace as he fucked Jeremy. Klaus angled himself, so that he would hit Jeremy's prostate every time. Jeremy moaned and he hit his climax and cumming onto his and a little bit Klaus' stomach. Klaus pushed in one last time before he buried his seed deep into Jeremy. Klaus pulled out and fell beside Jeremy who was staring at the ceiling. Jeremy tried to get up, but he winced and was also pulled back by Klaus. Klaus wrapped his arms around Jeremy, so he couldn't leave. Jeremy laid there, thinking about the man who buried him in a coffin and stole 10 years of his life, manage to have consensual sex with him. Jeremy didn't know what was wrong with him, but he enjoyed Klaus, though anyone else would scream at him for being, so stupid to sleep with this man. Jeremy kept pondering the thoughts that ran through his head, but then he stopped when he heard klaus say;

"Sleep" Jeremy started there then decided to think about this tomorrow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the feeling of Klaus' chest rising and falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter 
> 
> I don't know what is wrong with my stupid thing, but it says that my story is completed, BUT IT'S NOT...I PROMISE.


	3. Falling

When klaus woke up, everything from last night came rushing back and he smiled. He loved the feeling of being wanted and was glad it had been Jeremy who wanted him, not some girl he barely met. He pulled Jeremy closer to his chest and started sucking on his neck. Jeremy stirred and opened his eyes.

“Klaus?” Jeremy asked as he turned to look at him. Klaus smirked.

“Yes love, it's me” Klaus replied, pulling Jeremy into a kiss. Jeremy broke the kiss saying;

“We gotta get up” Jeremy said trying to get up, but Klaus pulled him down and climbed over Jeremy.

“We don't have to go anywhere” Klaus said as he leaned in kissing Jeremy. Jeremy tried to push Klaus away, but just gave in and kissed back. Klaus’ left hand started to travel down Jeremy's body until he got to the base of his cock. Jeremy was already half hard. Klaus started stroking Jeremy's length causing Jeremy to moan into the kiss, him and Klaus were sharing. Klaus grinned and broke the kiss, giving Jeremy a chance to catch his breath, and traveled down his body kissing tenderly on any skin that came across his lips. Klaus stopped when he got to Jeremy's penis and took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head a couple of time, before Jeremy arched his back and came. Klaus came back up to lock eyes with Jeremy, just to lean back in and passionately kiss Jeremy.

“What are we doing?” Jeremy asked.

“What what do you mean?” klaus said staring into Jeremy's eyes.

“I mean" Jeremy said pushing klaus off to the side, so he could rest on his elbow facing Klaus.

“Don’t you think it's wrong that the man who locked me away, manage to have sex with me” Jeremy said running his hand over Klaus’ forearm.

“Well, I locked you body away, you're choosing to be here by yourself” Klaus said smiling.

“Shut up” Jeremy started laughing.

“Why did you sleep with me?” klaus asked staring into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy thought about the question before he responded.

“I guess it was that even though you can be a dick at times, I took comfort that no matter what happened, you would try to keep me safe” Jeremy said looking down. Klaus lifted Jeremy's chin so he could look him in the eyes and leaned in kissing him. Klaus leaned back so he could jump off the bed.

“Wanna come take a shower with me” Klaus said standing at the end of the bed.

“Yeah" Jeremy said getting up to follow Klaus into the bathroom. Klaus turned on the hot water and Jeremy closed the door and locked it. Jeremy walked over to Klaus and got on his toes, wrapping his arms around Klaus’ neck and kissed him. Klaus wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist deepening the kiss and pulling Jeremy into the shower closing the curtain. Klaus turned Jeremy around, so he was facing the wall. Klaus ran his hands over Jeremy's thighs and over his stomach. Jeremy closed his eyes and threw his head back onto Niklaus’ shoulder. Jeremy enjoyed the feeling of Klaus behind him as he touched him in places he has never been touched before, but Klaus had manage to crawl under his skin in a matter of months, when he was the man who locked him away, so a part of him thinks that what is going on between them is wrong, but every other part of him is screaming that he is falling head over heels for Klaus. Jeremy had been in such deep thought he hadn't noticed that Klaus was hard behind him. Jeremy smirked and asked;

“Is that a bar of soap, or are you excited to be near me”

“I'm really excited to see you” Klaus whispered against Jeremy's ear. Jeremy shuddered and placed his hands against the wall in front of him. Klaus placed his cock at Jeremy's rim and pushed in causing Jeremy to gasp. Klaus leaned over jeremy's bent torso as he slowly fucked Jeremy again. Jeremy couldn't hold back as he blew his seed all of the tub and Klaus came all over the walls of Jeremy Gilbert. They both stayed there for a couple of seconds riding out their organisms. Klaus pulled out as he brought Jeremy up with him. Jeremy's knees fell out from under him, but Klaus caught him.

“I hate how you can do these things to me" Jeremy said holding onto klaus. Klaus just smirked and helped Jeremy clean himself. Once they were done Klaus turned off the water and grabbed 2 towels for the both of them. Klaus picked Jeremy up a threw him over his shoulder.

“What are you doing” Jeremy asked and Klaus walked back to his room.

“I'm carrying you" Klaus said as if it explained everything.

“I could just walk-" Jeremy said before he was interrupted.

“But where is the fun in that” klaus said throwing Jeremy onto the bed, and then climbed onto the bed.

“So, what is it that you wanna do" klaus asked.

“Umm, I don't know” Jeremy said embarrased.

“How bout we just stay here for a little while” Klaus asked staring at Jeremy.

“I like would like that” Jeremy responded staring back at Klaus, so they both laid there enjoying the comfortability that was radiated by both of the bodies and Klaus pulled Jeremy to his chest and both started drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of it.


	4. Normalality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry, I should've said this during the first chapter, but the version of Jeremy I'm using is from season 1. Klaus is just klaus he looks the same in like every season.

This time it was Jeremy who woke, but it was in the middle of the night. He looked over and saw that Klaus had gotten dressed and was packing. 

 

“What’s going on” Jeremy asked worried.

 

“Nothing, I'm just packing, I'm mean it's a one day trip" Klaus said reassuring Jeremy. Jeremy got up and started putting on his clothes as he asked klaus; 

 

“What's a 1 day trip?" Jeremy said as he buttoned his jeans. 

 

“You'll see when we get there” Klaus said looking at Jeremy.

 

“Why can't I just know now?” Jeremy asked after he finished putting on the rest of his clothes. 

 

“Surprises are the best, love” Klaus said as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist.

 

“No they aren't they suck"  Jeremy said laying his head down onto Klaus’ shoulder.

 

“Well, to bad because you aren't getting any information from me" Klaus declared as he walked away to zip up his suitcase. Klaus started to walk away, when he stopped with one foot out the door.

 

“Well what are you waiting for, are you coming?” Klaus asked looking back at Jeremy. 

 

“Oh I can come? Cool” Jeremy said a little embarrassed, before he walked past Klaus and towards the car. They both got into the car and headed off to god knows where. 

 

“Where are we headed?” Jeremy asked confused and looked over at Klaus, but Klaus just smirked while keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“No, come on you have to tell me, or at least tell me I. The direction we are going in” Jeremy begged, trying to get as much information out of Klaus as possible.

 

“Come on, please?” Jeremy asked for the last time before Klaus answered. 

 

“Fine, I'll tell you the direction we are going in” Klaus said, but waited.

 

“Well, what are you waiting on?” Jeremy practically yelled at Klaus causing him to laugh.

 

“I wasn't waiting on anything” Klaus laughed.

 

“We are headed to New Orleans, in the deep swamps” Klaus finally revealed.

 

“New Orleans? Why are we going there?” Jeremy asked completely lost.

 

“Sorry, but that information is classified” Klaus smiled.

 

“Klaus,come on, you can't give me half information” Jeremy said depressed.

 

“I can and I will" Klaus said strongly. 

 

“Fine, then” Jeremy said giving up. They both settled in as they fell into a comfortable silence and listened to the radio. About thirty minutes later, Jeremy's eyes felt as if they weighed a ton, and slowly started to fall asleep. 

 

**_3 hours later_ **

 

Jeremy woke up to someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw a neon orange light that said ‘Morning Inn’. He was pulled up by Klaus. 

 

“Come on, sleepy head, I got us a room so you could sleep in an actual bed" Klaus said, guiding Jeremy to their room. Once they got there and walked into the room, Jeremy noticed that Klaus had already brought the suitcase in. Jeremy stopped and klaus looked at him. Jeremy then pulled Klaus into a kiss. Klaus was taken back at first, but then quickly got over as he pulled Jeremy in closer. Klaus’ trailed down Jeremy's back, and circled around to the front of Jeremy's jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. Klaus felt Jeremy doing the same thing as him as he pulled Jeremy's pants and underwear down. They broke apart for a second so the could kick of their clothes and shoes and take off their shirts. They fell onto the bed and scooted up the bed and to the pillows. Klaus got up and went to the suitcase and pulled out a bottle of lube. He lathered himself up and went back over to Jeremy and climbed between his legs. Klaus put his tip against Jeremy's entrance and started pushing. Klaus groaned as he put his hands on both sides of Jeremy's head. Jeremy moaned as he arched into Klaus and grabbed the back of Klaus neck.

 

“ _ Klaus _ " He heard Jeremy whisper. Klaus grinned and put his head onto Jeremy's shoulder. He pulled out then pushed back in at a faster rate, until all you could hear is skin hitting skin, Jeremy's moans and Klaus' groans. Klaus could feel his organism coming on, so he pulled out his fangs and bit Jeremy, causing a loud moan to flow out of Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy came and Klaus not far behind him. Klaus licked the remaining blood that was left behind, when Jeremy's bite healed. Klaus pulled out and fell into the bed. He waited a couple of seconds to gather himself, before facing Jeremy. Klaus placed his arm on Jeremy's waist and asked; 

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Are you gonna tell me where we are going” Jeremy asked hopefully. Klaus thought for a second before responding.

 

“No" 

 

“But, Why” Jeremy groaned. 

 

“I don't wanna spoil the surprise” Klaus said bringing his hand up to Jeremy's face and rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

 

“I will get an answer out of you” Jeremy said thinking he had a chance.

 

“You might, but after I show you” Klaus said and Jeremy groaned. 

 

“Go to sleep, we still got a couple hours to New Orleans and then we gotta make the trip all over again, just heading back" Klaus said.

 

“I already slept, you are the one who needs to sleep” Jeremy argued back. 

 

“Fine, then don’t don’t complain about being sleepy tomorrow” Klaus said closing his eyes. Jeremy laid there for a couple of seconds, before a thought came to mind. Out of all the men and women Klaus has met, how did he, Jeremy Gilbert, managed to catch the eye of Niklaus Mikaelson, one of the Original vampires? There was nothing special about him, that compared to all the things people in Klaus’ past could do and, yet here he was lying next to an immortal. All Jeremy could do,was just smile at how this became his life. He then felt Klaus’ chest rising and falling at a constant rate and knew that he had fallen asleep. Jeremy closed his eyes and smiled as he,  himself started falling asleep. For a second or two, Jeremy felt as if everything was normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Aurthor notes
> 
> The story isn't completed so don't get triggered. 
> 
> Please leave comments and other critiques.
> 
> Also on wattpad


End file.
